No Regrets
by XxTsukiAkari
Summary: What if we could do it all over again? Would we change anything? I don't think I would though. ONE-SHOT, Archer x FeMC, Fate/Extra universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

**Summary: What if we could do it all over again? Would we change anything? I don't think I would though. ONE-SHOT, FeMC POV, Archer x FeMC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Fate**_** franchise, or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Would I do anything different?_

Rin asked me the question as we were eating lunch together in the classroom. We had grown to be good friends after I saved her but she still insults me a little, that's to be expected though.

"Why would you ask that?" I say curiously and Rin looks out the window.

"It's something Lancer would ask me. I thought it was lunacy on his part but it's been stick in my head since, you know." She means when he sacrificed himself to save us from Rani's kamikaze explosion.

"Well would you?" I ask her and she turns her gaze back to me.

"No I wouldn't. But what about you?" Her gaze increases and I struggle to find an appropriate answer.

"Well…"

"Well what?" she interrupts "Would you change things. Entering the war, summoning your servant, saving me, would you change any of it?"

"No." I say without hesitation and her mouth hangs slightly open.

"If I didn't enter the war then I would probably become just a mindless NPC, not ever knowing true life or friendship. If I had never saved you then I would be in serious trouble but also I would have missed out on making a good friend. And without Archer…"

I think of Archer's sarcastic smirk looking down at me, or his determined face whenever we face an enemy in the arena, and even warm smile I've only seen on one (maybe two) occasions.

"…without Archer, I wouldn't be alive. I'd be a shell or a data ghost of what I used to be. But being with Archer gave me determination to better myself and become a master he would be proud of."

"You love him." Rin shoots out with a half smirk and I almost fall out of my chair the same way Archer almost did.

"No! I-I-I care, yeah, he is my servant and I do care about what he thinks about me." I stutter out and my cheeks start rising in temperature.

"Sure, I can tell these things though. You've fallen for him hard." Rin smirks fully now and I even hear her giggle.

"No way, besides he…"

Even if I did it wouldn't make a difference. Archer's been eyeing Rin since I first saved her and I can tell that if he could choose anyone, it would be her. And I can't compete with Rin.

"…he doesn't see me that way." Tears threaten to show themselves but I've mastered holding my tears back long ago.

"That's because he doesn't know!" Rin stated "Men are clueless; you need to right out and say something for them to understand."

"But even so," I stand up and walk towards the door, I still have to go the Commissary and meet with Archer on a few things "I like the way things are now. And even if I said anything I know Archer, he'd probably laugh in my face or flat out reject me. And I don't want us to drift apart at all so I'll be content and fight alongside him."

"You really are an idiot. But I can't say what you're doing is idiotic. Masters and servant were never meant to be together at all so even if something did happen you two would just be separated anyhow."

Rin points out and I inwardly cringe, she's right.

"Well Rin, the food was delicious and I had a great time, thank you." And with that I try to leave but she surprises me by suddenly standing by me and halting my movements and putting her hand on my shoulder.

"While his disappearance is inevitable…" she tries to look for the right words to say "I regret a lot of things, but right now I just wish I could tell Lancer a few things. I don't want you to hold on to this feeling that I have." She smiles and I nod my head.

* * *

**Chapter 2 now! 8D**

**(So what if I'm a Rin x Lancer shipper :3 They're just too cute in Fate/Extra)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: What if we could do it all over again? Would we change anything? I don't think I would though. ONE-SHOT, FeMC POV, Archer x FeMC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Fate**_** franchise, or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Master?" Archer looks at me quizzically as I enter the room with a bag of full curry bread, ether shards, and a new formal wear.

"What is it Archer?" half annoyed is the way I reply.

I'm still a little on edge since the conversation I had with Rin. It's been burning a hole in my brain since I left and I'm getting pretty annoyed by it. It doesn't help that the object of our conversation is lounging on a make-shift throne.

I look up at him and his eyes slightly widened due to my response and most likely my current expression.

"Something the matter Master?" he leans out of his slouch as his feet touch the floor.

"No."

"You know you can tell me anything Master?"

I sigh as my only response and plunk myself on a chair and start eating curry bread. I know I just ate with Rin but I need a reason to avoid using my mouth. I know I need to calm down, nothing is Archer's fault (that's the biggest lie) but I need to sort out my thoughts.

After thinking a few things through I decided I will tell him, but not now. Right now we have a date with the arena.

"Archer, we're going." Is all I tell him and he nods his head in acknowledgement as we make our way to the arena.

* * *

We return exhausted and with a few scrapes. Apparently some necrophobia tried to do a dirty trick and went after me instead of Archer. This resulted in a sprained ankle, a cut on my right cheek, and few cuts on my legs (which ripped my stockings).

Currently Archer is carrying me to our room since he doesn't want me to injure my ankle any further and I can't stop the blush from rising to my face. Yet as I look up to see his face it's a little hard to read.

It's a mixture of anger, frustration, and shame. How can I tell? His eyes are downcast and he's biting his lower lip while his brows furrow.

He sits me down in his usual spot instead of the chair I usually sit at in the corner.

"Master, I will go to the nurse's office and ask for some healing ointment. While I'm gone I need you to take off your stockings so I can clean your wounds."

I gulp and I can feel my cheeks heat up again as I look closely and notice Archer is slightly blushing as well. I suppress a smile and nod as he gives me an unreadable look and walks out.

I stand up, careful of my ankle, and take off my shoes, stockings, and even my jacket since it's getting in the way a lot. Leaving me in just my skirt and turtle-neck sweater, did I mention I was blushing?

As soon as I sit back down Archer walks in with peroxide, cotton swabs, band aids, gauze, and an ice pack. Seeing him carry all that stuff makes me giggle as Archer gives me a glare but once he notices my appearance he blushes.

"You only had to remove your stockings."

"Yes but I could only take them off if I took off my shoes and I was too tired to put them back on. Also my jacket was getting annoying so I took it off as well."

He 'hmm's' in response as I giggle again and Archer kneels down in front of me and begins cleaning my cuts.

Once he's done he holds the ice pack to my ankle and looks up at me.

"I'm sorry Master." He lowers his head and lets out another sigh "I've failed you again."

"No, you couldn't have predicted this. And it's not that bad, just a few cuts and bruises. Even I didn't expect to go through the war without a few scrapes." I flash him a smile and he chuckles at my response.

"Still, I'm supposed to protect you and I've already told you that you're my priority. But then how do I show it, I-"

"Archer…" I cut him off and he looks up at me.

"What?"

"I love you." And not even I can stop the tears that pour down from my eyes.

The next thing I know I'm being crushed in a hug from my servant as he kisses my cheek and then I hear the words I never, in a million years, thought I'd hear.

"I love you too."

* * *

"So, still no regrets." Rin says eyeing me and Archer as we sit together and eat lunch.

"What does she mean Master?" Archer asks as his brows furrow and I let out a laugh.

"Nope, still none." I say and take a sip of coffee Archer brought me.

"At all?"

"Yup."

"What are you two talking about?" Archer asks and me and Rin let out a laugh.

"I find it hard to believe that your master could be so carefree." Rin says addressing Archer as he eyes me quizzically again.

"I never regret anything. Because every little detail of your life is what made you into who you are in the end." Rin lowers her head in thought while I look at Archer.

My breath gets caught in my throat as I see him warmly smiling at me, this is another moment I bookmark in my brain.

My thoughts are cut off though as Archer's lips are on my own and he lets out a groan.

"Gross!" Rin shouts and leaves the classroom.

Her shout causes me and Archer to break our kiss and I see Rin run out and shut the door behind her. I laugh out loud and Archer glares at me with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Nice going there, Archer." I wipe a tear that formed during my laughter and then I stop when I catch Archer's forming smirk.

"Archer?"

"Why do you always know what to say?" he replies and scoops me up in his arms and takes me out of the classroom, I think I know where we're going.

My suspicions are correct as I see our private room in view and let out an audible gulp as I hear Archer's small chuckle.

* * *

**:'D How can you not resist the fluff! xD And the hinting to more…sorry my young readers but hey…it's Archer! (that sly dog x3)**

**BTW the quote: **_**"I never regret anything. Because every little detail of your life is what made you into who you are in the end." **_**Was taken from Drew Barrymore. :)**

**Some news, I'm writing a sequel to "I Would Rather Die In Your Arms" so keep posted for that!**

**~Loves**


End file.
